1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and is more particularly concerned with an electrical connector for providing a low profile and low cost, adjustable connection between a printed circuit board and a data display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore recognized a number of devices for mounting a data display at an angle with respect to a printed circuit board. In hand-held, compact calculators, for example, it is desirable to mount the digital data display at an angle with respect to a printed circuit board mounted generally centrally of the calculator so as to provide ease in reading the display. A variety of connectors for completing electrical connections between the display and the circuit board, and mounting the display at an angle with respect to the circuit board have been designed. These connectors take variety of forms including complex peripheral devices for engaging the edge of the circuit board and the data display and rotatable connectors with trunnion-type rotary mountings. These devices are generally complex and require long beam portions of the electrical contacts, and sometimes complex contact structures in order to ensure mechanical support and electrical contact to the data display.
Other connectors are merely in the form of angular adapters and reliance must be placed on associated structure for supporting the display at the angle defined by the adapter.